Cosette D'Artagnan
Cosette Marie D'Artagnan (mostly referred to as d'Artagnan), is the protagonist of D'Artagnan and Her Musketeers She is the youngest of three daughters of Alexandre and Françoise the younger sister of Isabelle and Amelia D'Artagnan and a member of the Inseperables. Disguising herself as a boy, she became known as Charles D'Artagnan to avenge her father's death, only to become friends with Athos, Porthos and Aramis and began apprenticing as a Musketeer with them. However, the more she gets closer to them, the more she feels guilty of not revealing who she is to her brothers-in-arms. Biography Early Life Cosette was born summer of 1615 as the third and youngest child of Alexandre d'Artagnan and his wife, Renee. She had two siblings, two older sisters, Amelia (born in 1605) and Isabelle (born in 1609). Two years prior to the series, when she was thirteen, her mother died of unknown causes, leaving Cosette to be raised by her father. Revenge Training to be a Musketeer Coincidence with Valdim In between chapters 3 and 4, Cosette went undercover to get into Valdim's operations. She nearly died in an explosion that worried the Musketeers, all believing she was dead. Coincidence with Emile Bonnaire Personality Powers and Skills Appearance Cosette is a young girl who is fifteen-years-old (turning that age a couple of months prior to the series beginning. She wears a make-shift corset her father made for her so she won't be recognized as a girl. She also has mid-length short hair to not give away her gender. Relationships Athos Like the original, Cosette thought Athos killed her father and rendered her an orphan and attacked him without hesitation. However, after saving hi slife, Athos appears to have warmed up to Cosette by the end fo the episode, joining her card game with Porthos to prevent Porthos from conning who he calls "their new recruit." During the third episode, Cosette's and Athos' relationship has improved, as they now consider each other friends. However, Cosette finds it irritating that Athos doesn't open up to her like he does with Aramis and Porthos. However, he finally decides to finally open up to Cosette what happened to his wife, something he never shared even with Aramis and Porthos. She promises to him that she won't tell them what happened between them. Athos finds out she is a woman and is initially angry with Cosette until realizing he almost lost her when she and her friends were held hostage by a madman. Aramis Cosette and Aramis didn't have a healthy relationship with each other at first, as they dueled against each other since Cosette nearly killed Athos. He often has to hold Cosette back when she goes too far, such as putting a hand on her shoulder to both stop attacking the guard they were trying to interrogate and comfort her at the same time. He often gives Cosette tips about relationships. Aramis learns she is a girl in episode ten when going to patch her up after being wounded by Milady but immediately forgave her. Porthos Constance Bonacieux Constance is an older sisterly figure towards Cosette. At first, the two of them do not get along and Constance think it is foolish that Cosette is pretending to be aboy to kill Athos. However, they begin a friendship after the ordeal is over. Cosette even allows Constance to call her "Cos," a nickname all her friends use. Constance even keeps her secret from Athos, Aramis and Porthos and helps Cosette sometimes embrace her feminine side. However, their relationship is strained when Bonacieux, Constance's husband threatens to reveal Cosette's secret to the Cardinal if she doesn't break her friendship off with Cosette. Of course, Cosette is unaware of this and is actually heart-broken when Constance breaks the friendship with her. Milady de Winter Cosette first encountered Milady when staying at an inn at Paris. However, she came in on a terrible time, since Milady framed Cosette for murder. Milady first introduced herself as "Anne," and said that as women, they should stick together. Cosette didn't know her as Milady de Winter yet, shown when she denied knowing anyone named "De Winter." According to Cosette, Milady is very beautiful and says that they have unfinished business. Her sisters Cosette loves her sisters dearly and cannot bring herself to tell them of their father's deaths until she has avenged him. Though they disapprove of her masquarade as a boy, they nonetheless support her. Jacques and Adam Beauchamp Jacques and Adam Beauchamp are a pair of brothers, Isabelle and Amelia's husbands and Cosette's brothers-in-law. The two men treat Cosette as the little sister they never had since they only have a younger sister. They defended her against Porthos when they thought he was beating her. They know of her secret and worry about Cosette but learn she can fight quite well when fighting off bandits. Sapphire Sapphire is Cosette's pet horse. She was a gift to Cosette from her mother, Renée, and uses her when travelling to find Athos' innocence. The two fo them trust each other completely, and Sapphire loves it when Cosette feeds her carrots. She also is the fastest horse in France, even cornering Emile Bonnaire when he attempted to escape, showing a good faith Cosette has in her horse. Appearances * Chapter 1 *Chapter 2 *Chapter 3 *Chapter 4 *Chapter 5 *Chapter 6 *Chapter 7 *Chapter 8 *Chapter 9 *Chapter 10 *Chapter 11